


Mynzie's Magical Meanderings

by Solemnly_Swear



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Adventure, Exploration, Fantasy, Gen, Mages, Magic, Technology, Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 01:26:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19780402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solemnly_Swear/pseuds/Solemnly_Swear
Summary: A journal of Mynzie's experiences as she travels Azeroth (and beyond).  This is written in first person and includes some events and minor NPCs that exist within the game's lore with original stories woven in.





	1. To Ironforge I go!

~~Dear Diary,~~

Nah, that's too frilly. How about...

Day 1

It begins.

(That's better!)

Now, before you go asking _what_ begins, I should probably take a moment to introduce myself. HI! I'm Mynzie Pennywhistle, technomage and second-in-command at Blunderblast Industries. With Saedwyn Steelspark's blessing (she's my boss and best friend) I'm setting out on a new adventure! I want to see everything and know everything, so I've decided to travel to every stretch of Azeroth. Along the way, I'm supposed to be looking for new and interesting technologies and advancements for our business, namely in the form of metals and other materials that might enhance the work we do.

Anyway, enough about that! 

When I decided I was taking this trip, Sae said "Ya gotta see the' Forge!" so, of course, I had no choice but to oblige. It was easy to get here, Ironforge, by taking a portal some mages have kindly set up in Boralus. Portals are _so_ much easier than traveling by ship, don't you think?

So there I was. Standing in Ironforge for the first time. The first thing I thought was "it's so dark" followed by "it smells like cinder and smoke". I started running around looking at everything and quickly found myself lost. Like I said, this place is _dark_. Everything looks the same. I admire the Dwarven architecture around here but...would it kill you to change things up a bit so I don't feel like I'm running around in circles?

Then again, maybe I was running around in circles! I finally stopped and asked a guard where this famed forge was and he kindly pointed me in the right direction. Turns out this whole city _is_ a giant circle. Weird. Fascinating though. I wonder what inspired the circular design? Perhaps it's meant to look like a compass from aerial view (you know, if you _could_ fly over it). Or...maybe some kind of arcane rune. This is definitely something I'll have to explore further once I get settled in.

Oh dear, I'm drifting off topic again, aren't I? Right...well...the forge! I finally found the forge and _wow_ , Saedwyn wasn't kidding! There's a lot of fire and I'm not sure I've ever felt such a smoltering heat in my life. I kinda feel sorry for the folks who get stuck working at the forge every day. Like...that has to be really hot! I bet they sweat through a pair of clothes every hour.

I even took a quick selfie - thanks to some new tech I recently came across - of myself standing by the forge. Can you tell I suck at selfies? Heh. Oh well, at least it's proof I was there!

Now I have to admit I didn't spend too long by the forge after that. I could already feel my hair clumping up with sweat and I had places to go and people to see! After that, I spent some more time wandering around Ironforge. It wasn't so bad once I figured out the general layout. I heard mention of this Hall of Explorers place and just _had_ to see it! That's basically what I am now, you know? An explorer! 

I wasn't disappointed. The Hall features a grand facade with ornate columns. The architect responsible for this should be commended. It actually stands out from the rest of the architecture in this cavernous place! 

Even with the impressive exterior, nothing could have prepared me for what I found inside. Books. I'm not talking about your average bookstore full of books. I'm talking about enough books to keep me busy for...well, probably the rest of my life! I couldn't help but jump around giddily as I surveyed the shelves upon shelves of books. I know from talking to one of the curators they're mostly historical and archaeological, but, still...BOOKS! If I ever find such an enormous wealth of knowledge about magic, I shall die a very blissful death.

I didn't actually have time to read anything here, as I really must get on with my travels, but I promise to return later. Someday I'll find out what secrets are lurking beneath all these dusty covers.

After I left the library - I'm not sure if that's what they call it, but that's what I'm calling it - I looked around some of the artifacts on display. They were far less interesting to me than the books, but I enjoyed it nonetheless. I also met a gnome by the name of Laris Geardwadle. He works in the Hall and is basically a walking encyclopedia. I wouldn't be shocked if he had memorized every book in the library! He even let me take a selfie with him - I think I'm getting better at selfies, don't you?

We chatted about some of the artifacts on display and I'm even more anxious to begin my travels. Excited anxious and terrified anxious! There's so much to learn and explore but also many dangers awaiting me. Good thing I have a pack full of arcane explosives and and endless supply of fire and frost at my fingertips!

After a long and delightful conversation, I told Laris that I needed to go but promised to come back later. I feel like he could talk for hours - but so could I! It was hard to leave, but I know there's so much more ahead of me and I can't dawdle too long or I'll never finish in time. By the way, Sae has only given me a few months off work, at best, under the agreement that I'll keep this travel log _and_ stop by to check in from time to time.

Once all the goodbyes were said I left the Hall of Explorers and went to find the flight master. Did you know that there's a network of gryphons connecting many of the Alliance-controlled cities? It makes travel easy and affordable and is far less resource-intensive than portals. Once I found the flight master I only had to hand over a few coins before he helped me mount a gryphon and sent me on my way.

I was shocked, though I'd been warned, that once I left the depths of Ironforge it went from warm and dark to cold and bright. It took my eyes - and my skin - a moment to adjust to the bitter, frosty air as we soared toward Kharanos. Now, they made me sign a "no selfies while on board" safety form, but who's watching? As long as you don't tattle on me, no one will be the wiser and I just _had_ to capture this photo. It's a beautiful landscape that reminds me of some regions of Tiragarde Sound and Drustvar. To be honest, I'm quickly coming to the conclusion that Kul Tiras isn't all that different from the mainland.

Once I landed, I headed straight for the inn. Thankfully, it wasn't hard to find. There's not much to Kharanos, just a few little buildings and a lot of snow. Saedwyn already arranged my lodging at the inn, where I'll be staying for as long as I need to while I explore Dun Morogh. I'm starting to wish she'd made arrangements at Ironforge instead, but sounds like the innkeeper here is a friend of a friend or something... Whatever the connection, he made her a good deal. Always the businesswoman, Sae can't turn down a good deal!

My room is a single with a rather stiff looking bed. However, it has a cozy fireplace I know I'll appreciate on what are sure to be bitter cold nights. There's a table and chair where I can do my journaling and a few shelves where I can store my belongings. If I'm hungry? All I have to do is pop upstairs and they'll serve me a meal. I hear the food is decent, although there's a little place called Cask N Anvil in Ironforge I may fly back to for a couple meals. It smelled delicious when I walked by and I saw a flyer about tavern nights...some kind of specials, I guess?

Now that I'm all settled in and you're filled in, it's time to rest up a bit before I stretch my legs any further. I can't wait to explore this region more - bundled up in leather and furs of course!


	2. Explorations in Dun Morogh

(( Trying something new here! I find it easier to connect with Mynzie's story by using a written journal format, complete with her scatterbrained chicken scratch. Translation below. ))

Day 3

Still in Dun Morogh.

Frost is easy to conjure here. A living example of how a wise mage always adapts to their surroundings.

Wolves are a beautiful nuisance. Boars are also plentiful. Both provide excellent sustenance. Have eaten more spiced wolf and roasted boar than previously imagined possible.

Most resources prove (mostly?) useless so far. Have found limited deposits of copper ore and stone. Nothing particularly unique or interesting.

[Sketches with notes.]

Saedwyn will be pleased. Not only have I mailed her some copper bars, but I have made some coin selling claws, teeth, fur, and herbs they call Earthroot and Peacebloom to the locals.

Sae will be less pleased to hear I adopted a Snow Cub. Hey, I appreciate Flurry, my bodyguard pal, but trust me when I say this cub is CUTE! Just need a name for him now!


End file.
